toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy
Flippy, also known as Flip, is a light blue dog with a light blue muzzle and floppy down dark grey ears. He is currently the Mayor of the City of Toontown. His previous position was Deputy Mayor but was appointed to mayor status when former Mayor Henry decided to resign. Flippy is now the leader in charge of maintaing Toontown and the infestation of the Cogs. Early Life Flippy was born sometime in the 1980s. He was also born and raised in Toontown, Toon National. We know that he used to be the Deputy Mayor of Toontown to alert former Mayor Henry of trouble and concerns. When Henry was too busy to handle the situation, it was up to Flippy to take charge. Life of Flippy When the Cogs invaded Toontown, Flippy was on to alert former Mayor Henry of the situation. Henry, at the time, was talking to contractors of adding more parks to the city. Henry starts pacing for how to handle this situation as revealed in Episode 11 - "Sacrifice Judgement" of the show he was responsible for the outbreak. Flippy had the idea to deploy the Toon Army Forces. Henry accepts the plan and orders Flippy to for-full it. That is until the base got overrun by the Cogs. Flippy returns to tell the news but got told to handle the problem on his on so Flippy goes off to do that. 'Becoming Mayor.' Under pressure of Henry to accept his fate if the toons find out he was behind the Cogs. He makes plans to flee and tells Flippy that he is now mayor and gives him the key to Toon Hall and Mayor's Office. Flippy is shocked by this turn of events. 'Acts as Mayor' With the few scenes we get from Flippy, we first see him signing some documents in Episode 8 of the series "Oldman's Equals" and being informed of a porposal that Henry left behind for the toon council to review. Flippy explains he wasn't aware of the proposal and was asked to go search for it. Before Flippy could find the proposal, he gets a visit from Alphinore show him the plans of the Cogs building a Factory. Flippy takes it to heart that this operation must be stopped as he feared not good things will go well if this building is operational. Planning for attack, Flippy speaks with a few head authority figures to see how they can stop the operation of the Cogs. The scene of the conferennce is off-screen but we see that the team of toons is split up for the decoys and the attackers. After that, Flippy finds the proposal and is shock of his findings. 'Probation' Flippy in start of Season 2 seems to be under stressed after hearing the toon efforts have failed and many were lost. He even takes it hard when he gets a call from the President of Toon National, Twinglejinks to fix the situation and do it properly or Toontown will be quarantined. Smirky comes in and gets told about the surviving toons in the Cogs hands. This makes Smirky want to rescue until Flippy strikes it down, remembering his situation. Flippy wasn't happy that Smirky didn't comply Personality Flippy is a leader of his adminstration so he has to show leadership and fellow full of ideas. Flippy can be aggresive when someone erks him the wrong way or bad side. Flippy also has a caffine problem as when he streesed out; he get's sugar high from drinking too much of it. Category:Toon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters